


Primitive Paramours

by ttomosexual



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis/Harry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttomosexual/pseuds/ttomosexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>’@harryandtommo: Harry and Louis baby monkey AU I’m not kidding’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primitive Paramours

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom.

Louis loved his job at the zoo, ever since he was a child he dreamt of putting on those tight beige shorts and guiding tourist from all around the world through the park to show them all that the zoo had to offer. 

Louis hated playing favorites with the animals, but he did have a certain soft spot for a baby monkey in one of the newer exhibits. Louis would always describe the chimp as being quite quirky, fondly nicknaming the furry creature Harry, making it be known that it was spelled without an I, to anyone who asked. Louis loved the way him and Harry would play around in the exhibit, he even taught the chimp to play hide and seek. 

But what the other zoo keepers didn't know was how hot Louis got every time Harry would grasp something with his primate hands, or that with every monkey screech Harry would let out while they played he could feel his shorts tightening around his bulge. Louis, as hard as he tired, could not get the image of Harry's hands out of his mind. The way it would grasp onto the bananas when it was snack time just did something to him. He knew it was not right, to be thinking this way about a monkey of all things, but more often than not he would find himself up in the middle of the night stroking himself, thinking about those dark eyes, and the fur that encased his entire body. He knew something had to be done.

One cold autumn night, when all the parks visitors have long been gone, Louis thought that this was it. This was the moment he has been waiting for all this time. Walking through the dimly lit locker room, crocs sloshing on the wet linoleum, he grabbed his retractable key ring and fastened it to one of his belt loops. Opening his lock successfully, he shiftily looked around the locker room to make sure the coast was clear. After hearing the silence he yearned for, he unraveled his jacket to revel a large jar of extra chunky peanut butter. A grin plastered on to his face as he looked inside his locker, there, a picture of him and the primate from Harry's second birthday was taped inside. Stroking the picture and placing a kiss on the monkey's face, he closed the locker and went off on the task that has been consuming him for the past three years.

Walking briskly to the exhibit, he fished into his tight pocket to get his training clicker. Doing a series of clicks that he knew Harry would recognize as a time to come get food, he waited in the shadows outside the exhibit door, as to not be seen by the security cameras. As soon as he saw the mass of black fur coming towards the door, Louis heart skipped a beat.

This was it.

This was what he has been waiting for.

He unlocks the door and reaching out his hand for Harry to sniff.

"it's ok Harry, its just me love, nothing to worry about..." his fingers roam the coarse black fur covering the primates body. He looks deep into those monkey eyes, even though it is dark, Louis can see the love that is overwhelming them both.

Hearing foot steps near by, he hastily removes the lid of the peanut butter, and unzips his pants. Giving himself a few good pumps, he smears the chunky nut mixture all over his stiffing shaft. Seeing Harry’s eyes widen, as the smell of the ground nuts flourish in his primate nostrils, made him that much harder.

"Go ahead, I won’t hurt you, just... have a.. taste… " Louis takes Harry’s furry little hand and guides him closer to his peanut butter package. Harry is hesitant at first, but soon starts licking it all off, leaving behind a slippery mess. Louis groans in delight, why hadn't he done this earlier?

"Do... you want.. some more….?" Louis hold up the almost empty jar, and Harry’s eyes are almost black in delight, but Louis notices that there is also something more there… an almost hunger for it. Harry wanting Louis just as much he does makes his heart flutter all the more.

so Louis smears the last of the remaining peanut butter on his throbbing man meat, watching in horror as Harry sinks his primate fangs into it, tearing it completely off his body. It happened so fast that Louis could not even push the monkey off of him. 

Louis lays in a mixture of blood and peanut butter, as a single tear roles down his cheek.

All he wanted was love.


End file.
